Start of a New Beginning
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Sequel to 'Mario's Plight'. Mario and the gang finally decide to defeat Bowser once and for all, but will the job be easy? Rating might change later and flames and suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Start of a New Beginning

Summary- Sequel to 'Mario's Plight'. Mario and the gang finally decide to defeat Bowser once and for all, but will the job be easy?

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado

Before I start if anyone read _If Only You Were Here_ and _Mario's Plight _you'd know what this story is about and for others who don't this is the sequel story of _Mario's Plight_. And if you don't know what _If Only You Were Here _or _Mario's Plight_ was about I kindly suggest you read those two first to have an understanding of this story.

This is will be a MarioXPeach & LuigiXDaisy story too

* * *

_Perviously on 'Mario's Plight: _

**_"It's been two years since she died Princess. Two long loveless years." _**

**_"And in two years you couldn't you move on?" _**

**_"Still you shouldn't do this to yourself. You don't deserve this pain." _**

**_"Not to worsen your mood or anything, but how did you meet you two meet?" _**

**_"Okay, but listen up. I'll only tell this once." _**

**_"Still it's been two years. She'd want you to let go by now." _**

**_"I know, but like I said before. When you see your wife get stabbed in front of you while you're powerless it's hard to let go."_**

**_"If it's that hard then tell us. How much did you really care for her? Would you put yourself in danger just to save her?" _**

**_"Nothing. The question was would you put yourself in danger just to save her and how much did you love her?"_**

**_"Could you think of the happiest time with her?" _**

**_"What Toad meant was tell us all about it. If that's the happiest time of your life with her then tell us and relive your happiness."_**

**_"Were you really jealous?"_**

**_"You do know the best way to get rid of all the pain and suffering is to retell us your pain."_**

**_"But still like I said you could have moved on. Its been two years." _**

**_"She wouldn't want you to have this pain any longer. You don't deserve it." _**

**_"Yep. You should have looked at it two years ago, but I just found it last night." _**

**_"If any chance she dies she wants me to be with..." _**

**_"Princess Peach."_**

**_"It says there's some light shines apon the sky around the beginning of winter. Bowser, the world's leader, will be stopped by a great hero around late winter."_**

* * *

The gang were in the bedroom discussing a plan.

"So how will we stop Bowser?" Princess Daisy asked.

"We first need a team to help us." Mario said.

"What team? If you forgot the warriors are dead." Princess Daisy reminded.

"We could gather all the other people who have good fighting abilities and band together to stop Bowser." Mario said.

"That's crazy though. How could we train them?" Toad asked.

"Its not about training them Toad its about stopping Bowser and freeing us all from his wrath." Mario explained.

"But what if no one here knows how to fight?" Luigi asked.

"Trust me lil brother I know some people here _have_ to know how to defend themselves." Mario said.

"And if they don't?" Princess Daisy asked.

"Then we train them and ourselves as well. Bowser's stronger than usual and mainly everbody fears him." Mario said.

"So what's the first step?" Toad asked.

"We find a team." Mario said.

"How will we do that? Bowser has this place with strong security." Luigi said.

"True, but we'll worry about them when the time comes." Mario said as the others nodded and left the room.

* * *

I hoped everybody likes the first chapter. I know in the end of _Mario's Plight _I'd start this during Christmas Break and January and not February. That's only because I was finishing my Sonic the Hedgehog story _Shadow Essence _at the time. Anyway I hope you like and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and the small group of fighters

* * *

The next day the group was in a training field with a small group of people. About 6 people at most perhaps.

"So you're the only people who wanted to try to stop Bowser?" Mario asked as tan skin woman nodded.

"Yeah. I mean Boswer is tough and we're not so tough." The woman said as a younger lighter skinned woman came in front with an angry expression.

"Where were you when we needed you most Mr. Hero!?" The other woman snapped as a man with the same colored skin stepped in front of her.

"Don't mind her. She's just weird I guess. That's Brooke, my sister, the tan skinned woman is my wife Makayla, and I'm Owen." Owen said.

"Well where were you when we needed you most?" Brooke spat.

"Leave him alone! So he was a little late doesn't mean he still can't help us!" Princess Daisy snapped.

"So what could you do?" Luigi asked.

"Well I could fight with my fist and kickbox very well." Owen said.

"I use my karate moves to save me." Makayla said.

"I'm Isaiah and I could box." Isaiah said.

"I'm Jacqueline and I've been fighting since I was in high school. This my big bro Omar who taught me how." Jacqueline said.

"I'm Omar and like my sister Jackie said I taught her how to be the fighter she is today." Omar said.

"I do lots. Plus we're gonna need a leader since our first leader let us down. I elect myself leader. I mean was I the most popular and best looking girl in high school. I could give anyone orders and this isn't any different." Brooke spat.

"Hey you just can't elect yourself as leader! We already have a leader!" Toad snapped.

"Oh who's that? Mr. Hero? News flash its his own fault we're in this shit!" Brooke asked.

"Hey watch your tone you spoiled rich brat! There's a little boy here you know and he does have ears!" Princess Peach snapped.

"Spiled rich brat? You're the one to talk princess." Brooke said.

"Just let her be princess so she could shut the hell up." Jacqueline spat.

"Fine," Mario snarled, "You could be leader, but don't talk like that in front of my son alright?"

"Hmpt. I'll see what I could do." Brooke said as she left.

"That girl needs to be put in her place." Princess Daisy snarled.

"You're telling me Daisy." Luigi said.

"We need more people. You think you could try to round up more fighters for us?" Mario asked.

"We'll try the best we could man." Isaiah said as he and the other four left.

"Daddy when mommy coming home?" Amado asked.

"I hate to tell you this buddy, but mommy's never coming back home. Mommy's in a better place." Mario said shifting his eyes to the ground.

"Is mommy is Heaven with God?" Amado asked.

"Yes. Mommy's is Heaven with God." Mario said as he let a few tears fall down his cheeks.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long and if the ending kinda sucked, but I was out of thoughts. Anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and group of fighters

**Before I start this chapter. To answer _Spidey3000's _question Mario's wife has been dead for 2 years. It explains in _Mario's Plight_ if you want more information on how she was.**

* * *

A few hours later the group was back in the training roomwith a bigger size group of people. Some were African, African-Americans, Hispantics, Jewish, Christians, light-skinned, tan-skinned, red heads, dumb blondes, ect.

"Wow. I didn't think you people would bring this much fighters." Princess Daisy said.

"Well it took hard work." Brooke gloated.

"You didn't help! All you did was flaunt your blonde hair and apply make-up!" Jacqueline snapped.

"This goes against my religion, but if it means stopping Bowser then I'm gonna do it." A chinese man said.

"Who are you and what are you good at?" Toad asked.

"Cheng-Gong which in my country means success. You may call me Chen which in my country means great or vast. I'm a black belt in karate. I also had my own school of karate too before Bowser took all away." Chen said.

"I'm Ami. I'm an expert in all types of Kung-Fu." Ami said.

"Okay, okay, introductions are finished." Brooke said.

"Hey we need to get to know them!" Princess Peach snapped.

"Yeah, but who's leader not you." Brooke said.

"Fine then great leader what do we do?" Omar asked sarcastically.

"Well for starters could someone turn on the AC its burning up in here." Brooke spat.

"There's no air conditioning! There's no power in the training fields! We're forced to use candles!" Makayla snapped.

"That chick needs to chill." Luigi said.

"Shouldn't we train?" Chen asked.

"Yeah we should." Mario said.

"Hey I didn't say talk! I give the orders around here Mr. Hero!" Brooke snapped.

"Well you're doing a poor job at it." Jacqueline spat.

"Train while I watch." Brooke said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're all in this together chick." Princess Peach spat.

"Yeah if we tarin you train with us." Mario spat.

"Fine, but I give the orders around here! I make the laws!" Brooke snapped.

"You sound worst than Bowser himself!" A red head snapped.

"Shut up Alyssa!" Brooke snapped.

"That chick needs to be put in her place." Alyssa spat.

"TRAIN NOT TALK!" Brooke roared.

* * *

Sorry if it took long and if the chapter stunk, but I wanted to add the newer fighters in. Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and group of fighters

* * *

"Okay everybody we need to train before the guards show up!" Mario shouted as Brooke frowned at him.

"Excuse me, but I am the leader not you so I call the shots not you!" Brooke snapped.

"Can we just train and get over with it?" Ami asked annoyed.

"Fine train." Brooke said annoyed.

"What's her problem?" Makayla asked annoyed throwing a punch at the punching bag.

"I guess she has problems or something." Princess Daisy muttered kicking a separate punching bag.

"Whatever it is it needs to be removed." Ami said.

"Excuse me, but I think I did say train not talk." Brooke corrected.

"And I think we need a new leader." Makayla spat.

"If you don't like the way I do business then you could leave right now." Brooke sneered.

"You're doing a crummy job." Princess Peach shot back.

"Yeah bad lady!" Amado shouted as Brooke gritted her teeth.

"Mr. Hero I think you better control your son or I will the hard way." Brooke growled.

"And I think you better control your attitude as well." Mario ordered as they heard footsteps.

"Who's in there?" A voice ordered.

"Come on we better go." Chen said.

"You go when I say you go." Brooke snarled.

"Lady geez grow up. We're not trying to be caught." Jacqueline spat as they left.

"Where are we going daddy?" Amado asked.

"To visit mommy." Mario replied as they reached the graveyard.

"Where's mommy at?" Amado asked.

"Here." Mario said as they seen the tombstone engraved with Alexandra's full name on there.

"Daddy?" Amado asked.

"Yes son?" Mario asked.

"Could we speak to mommy?" Amado asked.

"I have no way of contacting to her right now, but maybe someday." Mario said.

"I miss mommy." Amado said.

"I do too." Mario said.

"What was she like?" Amado asked.

"Your mommy was the greatest person in the world to me. She was a kind, sweet person wrongly taken from this world." Mario explained.

"So is mommy an angel in Heaven?" Amado asked.

"Yes. She's an angel in Heaven now." Mario said.

"I knew we'd find you here." A voice said as they turned to see Toad and Luigi run to them.

"The guard's coming." Luigi said.

"We better go before we're caught." Toad said.

"Alright. Let's go." Mario said as they left.

* * *

Sorry if it took long to update and if the chapter stunk. Anyway please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and group of fighters

* * *

Back at the cabin the six were at the TV in distraught.

"I can't believe this." Princess Daisy spat.

"Believe what?" Luigi asked.

"We've done all this training and gone nowhere." Pricness Daisy explained.

"There's two explantions then. We're not strong enough or we need a new leader." Princess Peach informed.

"The latter." Toad piped in.

"That Brooke girl ain't doing nothing, but bossing us around like slaves and I am SICK of it." Pricness Daisy sneered venomously.

"I have a bad feeling about that Brooke girl though." Mario said.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but its something I don't like." Mario said.

"We're just going have to find out and wait." Princess Daisy said.

"One thing's for sure." Toad said.

"Which is?" Princess Peach asked.

"We're booting Brooke's place as leader first thing in the morning." Toad said.

"Agreed." The five said.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was too short and suckish, next chapter will be better. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and group of fighters

* * *

The next day outside the cabin Mario was exploring when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's out there!?" Mario ordered as a person in a black hoodie came out.

"I come in peace." The mysterious person said.

"Who are you?" Mario ordered.

"I knew you'd ask that." He/She said with a grin on his/her face.

"I don't have time for games! Who are you," Mario demanded as the person took the hood off, "Breeana!? But I thought you died from Bowser two years ago?"

"So did I. I guess when I was near death someone saved me and brought me to the hospital," Breeana said as she lowered her eyes, "Though I didn't see it in person gladly, I heard her screams when she stabbed to death. Such a young soul killed by the Bowser guy."

"But why are you here? I thought you'd be in hiding?" Mario asked.

"I was and you'd never believe how hard it is. Almost got caught twenty times in one day. Enough about that did Bowser get his wish?" Breeana asked.

"You should know you were hiding from him." Mario said.

"I could give private training at nights to help fight Bowser, but you have to promise me one thing." Breeana said.

"Which is?" Mario asked.

"Never let NO ONE know I'm alive. If they do Bowser will try to kill me." Breeana said.

"Alright your secret's safe with me." Mario said.

"Private training begins tonight once the sun's down. Be at training field or they'll be problems." Breeana said as she left.

* * *

Sorry if it took long to update. I'll be putting this story on hold for right now because I'm running out of ideas. I hope you like and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Nintendo owns Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Bowser, and Toad.

I own Amado and group of fighters

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Mario was making sure no was around before he turned to leave.

"Mario?" A sweet voice asked as he turned to see Princess Peach.

"Oh hello Peach. I didn't see you there." Mario said.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked.

"Its such a beautiful evening I just had to see the sunset." Mario lied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? What if Bowser spots you?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry Peach, I'll be fine. If I'm not back by midnight then start to worry." Mario said as he left.

"Oh Mario." Peach sighed seeing him leave.

"I see you came." Breeana said.

"I want to get rid of Bowser just as much as you do Breeana." Mario said.

"Very well then. I was able to steal this sandbag while Bowser was out. We could practice with it." Breeana said.

"It doesn't look like any sandbag to me." Mario said as it blinked at them.

"Did that thing just blink at me?" Breeana asked.

"He stole this from the Smash Mansion back in when we did Brawl," Mario said as he smirked, "Master Hand's not going to happy about that."

"Let's just practice. We'll worry about the cursed sandbag later." Breeana said.

A few hours later after training the two were breathless.

"I think that's enough practice for tonight. Meet me back here the same time tomorrow." Breeana said.

"Alright." Mario said as they left their separate ways.

"Mario where were you? We were worried sick." Luigi said.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Bowser or his Koopas wouldn't see me." Mario said.

"Well don't sneak out without telling us. Bowser could have killed you." Daisy said.

"I did tell someone. I told Peach." Mario said.

"Its true." Peach said.

"That's why you were sitting by the window." Toad said.

"I'm going to check on Amado then I'm going to bed." Mario said.

"Okay Mario." Luigi said.

"Remember Mario, practice tomorrow." Daisy reminded.

"I know." Mario said leaving.

* * *

Its been a long while since I started back with this story, a year to be exact, but I want to finish it, whether or not anyone reviews. I hope you all like and please, hopefully, review.


End file.
